This invention relates generally to a new and improved wire clamp and more particularly relates to a new and improved drop wire clamp.
Numerous wire clamps including numerous drop wire clamps are known to the prior art. As known to one skilled in the art, a drop wire is a telephone wire or line including a plurality of telephone conductors for transmitting telephone signals and which telephone conductors are surrounded by an outer protective layer of deformable material. As is further known, a drop wire is a telephone line or wire that is dropped off at a building where a telephone subscriber resides, such as a house, condo, apartment house, or office building to provide the subscriber with telephone service. Typically, the drop wire extends from a telephone pole to the building where the telephone subscriber resides, and a drop wire clamp is used to clamp the drop wire to the building before the drop wire is connected to the telephone subscriber's telephone.
While as noted numerous wire clamps and drop wire clamps are known to the prior art, it is believed there exists a need in the art for a new and improved wire clamp and drop wire clamp providing improved gripping action between the clamp and the wire such as between a drop wire clamp and a drop wire.